Metalbeak
SurtrLegend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole video game (better known as Metal Beak) is a Sooter owl and the main antagonist of the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He was the mate of Nyra and was killed by Soren during the Battle of St. Aegulius. During the Battle of the Ice Claws, his beak was torn off by Lyze of Kiel. Throughout the years, Metal Beak would rebuild his army by having young owlets snatched from their homes to become warriors while others were made slaves. He and a great grey owl named Allomere planned to lead their enemies into a trap with the flecks and kill every last guardian. During the battle at St. Aegolius, he was confronted by both Ezylryb and his apprentice, Soren, who later killed him with a burning branch in revenge for the death of his brother, Kludd. Biography Battle of the Ice Claws In an attempt to take over the Owl Kingdoms, Surtr led a group of owls known as the Pure Ones that tried conquering owls and believed barn owls were superior. However, during one battle, the one known as the Battle of the Ice Claws. He later fought his old enemy, a Whiskered Screech owl, Ezylryb, known as Lyze at the time, tore off his own upper beak. During this exchange, Surtr probably made Lyze lose his talons. He began wearing a mask and began being called "Metal Beak." Along with his wife, Nyra, and the Pure Ones, Metal Beak began plotting his revenge against Lyze (now going by the name Ezylryb) and the other Guardians of the Great Tree. He and his followers ransacked kingdoms and kidnapped multiple owlets from their hollows, and also began collecting flecks that would trap their enemies into their claws. Battle of the Beaks Thrown off his perch by Ezylryb, the two old enemies circled each other. Metalbeak sarcastically called Ezylryb the "legendary Lyze of Kiel" and proclaimed he would have his vengeance for what Ezylryb had done to him all those years ago, but the old owl said it was an improvement before the two of them engaged in battle. During the fight, Ezylryb was attacked by Nyra. The couple managed to overpower him, while discarding his mask and one of his battle claws. Metalbeak and Nyra looked at each other, contemplating on what to do with Ezylryb, who ordered for his old enemy to be done with it. As the High Tyto raised his battle claws, a young Barn Owl, Soren, the younger brother of Metalbeak's apprentice, Kludd, Death Just as he was about to attack Soren, the young owl took a burning branch he acquired from a forest fire and stabbed Metalbeak in the heart, killing him in self-defense. Books *Metalbeak and Kludd are two separate owls instead of the same one. *While not appearing in the books, Metal Beak is possibly inspired by the Old High Tyto who was killed by Kludd and Nyra in between The Capture and The Journey. Personality and traits Metal Beak was cunning, rude, sarcastic, and quite the charmer (almost). He seemed to be proud of his own title and had proudly called himself "Metal Beak", and stroke fear in the heart of many people. For instance, when Kludd was first in Metal Beak's presence, he was so scared that he couldn't even say Metal Beak's name. Also, Eglantine was frightened in Metal Beak's presence, believing him to be a myth. He also planned to even kill many people, showing his cruel nature. For one, in the beginning, he was planning on leading the Guardians into a trap and kill them all while under the influence of the flecks that would weaken them. He had even tried to kill Ezylryb when the owl was bested by Metal Beak and his mate. He even was mocking Soren cruelly, especially of learning Ezylryb's care for the young owl. Metal Beak's arrogance and overestimation would get the best of him, for he believed that he'd be able to defeat Soren, but the young owl was able to take his burning stick and impale the old Owl. Relationships Family * Nyra - Mate and Co-Leader Allies * Kludd - Protégé and Successor * Pure Ones - Servants ** Jatt ** Jutt * His bats - Subordinates Enemies * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Attempted Victims and Mortal Enemies ** Ezylryb - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, Attempted Killer, and Rival ** The Band *** Soren - Killer and Attempted Victim *** Gylfie *** Twilight *** Digger ** Boron ** Barran ** Strix Struma ** Bubo ** Otulissa * The Echidna * Allomere †- Former Subordinate turned Enemy * Grimble † - Former Subordinate References Category:Characters Category:The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Characters Original to Movie Category:Male characters Category:Owls Category:Pure Ones Category:Villains Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters